


FUCK- (tomtord smut)

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck this shit do see this shit god damn, Help, M/M, i'm being harassed for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: Well then...





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the day, Tord needed to piss. He groaned with pain as his bladder was bursting for relief.


	2. Um....Tom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try that again.

Tom was sitting on the couch watching tv as he suddenly heard a thump and a groan from behind him. He looked over and saw Tord lying on the ground, though...he looked...different. Tord then slowly sat up, raising a hand to his head as he slowly opened his eyes. Tord's eye locked with Tom's, widening his eyes a bit. "T-Tom?" He asked with a confused tone. Tom looked Tord up and down, he wasn't wearing his signature red hoodie, yet instead a red tank top. Tord looked around. "W-Where am i? What is this place?" He began to ask as he slowly stood up. Tom then noticed Tord had some weird tattoos on his arms, along with with a black leather jacket wrapped around his waist. He saw the many wrist bands on Tord's arms, they were some what similar to his own, including the piercings on his ears. Tom hesitated. "E-Edd!" He called out, the green clad came into the living room, the ginger following behind. "What is it To-" Edd and Matt then gasped as their eyes laid upon Tord. Tord was very confused in what was happening. "Eh, why do you guys look so different?" That's when our real Tord walked in. The four turned to the red hooded Norwegian man, who then sighed. He took out a gun and zapped the weird looking Tord, making him disappear. "Sorry, it was an experiment 'gone wrong' type of thing." He then apologized, retreating back to his room. Maybe they should keep a close eye on what Tord does when he's alone....nah.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me please
> 
>  
> 
> idk why i wrote this
> 
>  
> 
> there's something wrong with me.
> 
>  
> 
> jesus-


End file.
